


Spread My Wings

by Mimirou



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Eventually they'll get together, M/M, Not everyone has wings, Winged!Martin, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimirou/pseuds/Mimirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has had wings all his life. But they stopped growing when he was young. Now they're growing again and Douglas finds out about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread My Wings

It happened accidentally. It was never supposed to happen, really, but he got careless.

He hadn’t been able to stretch his wings in almost a week, having been flying from one place to another with hardly a break. Rooming with Douglas because Carolyn was cutting back expenses even more certainly didn’t help. So when Douglas went to go find some dinner, and possibly someone else to stay with for the night, he took his shirt off, unwrapped the bandages holding his wings down, and let them unfold to their full length.

They weren’t very impressive, having just started growing again since they unexpectedly stopped when he was young, and they were a glaring red-orange, like his hair. But they still cramped up when not stretched every day, like they were doing now. Martin massaged what he could reach, plucking loose feathers here and there. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t hear the door open.

“My god!”

Martin jumped and quickly turned to face the door, and a shocked Douglas, knocking a lamp down in the process.

“D-Douglas! I-I-I thought you were having dinner!”

Douglas lamely held up a plastic bag. “Takeaway. Got something for you, too. Why am I just now finding out you have wings?”

Martin tucked his wings back in so they were mostly hidden, wrapping his arms around his naked chest. “I didn’t want anyone to know. No one besides my family and my GP know.”

“But… _why_? They’re stunning.”

Martin blushed and shot Douglas a wide-eyed look of shock and confusion. “No they’re not. They’re pathetic and ugly. How many people have you seen with orange wings?”

“Well, none, but that’s what makes them so special. They’re unique. Have you been hiding them because of the color?”

“No… Actually they’ve just started growing again. They were horribly small and grey just a few months ago.”

Douglas finally sat the food down on the small table provided in the room and picked up the, thankfully not broken, lamp Martin had knocked over. He gestured for Martin to sit with him and eat. “Why have they suddenly started growing?”

“I don’t know. I woke up one morning and saw orange instead of grey, and then noticed they were getting bigger. I suppose I should see my GP about it…” Martin chewed slowly on an egg roll, looking for all the world like he hated what he had to do.

“You don’t seem too enthralled by that idea.”

“Yes, well, I spent a lot of my childhood in doctors’ offices, trying to figure out what was wrong with my wings. It wasn’t my diet, or my exercise, or a disease. I eventually chalked it up to my bad luck.”

“Oh. Well, at least they’re growing now.”

“Yes…” Martin suddenly shot his head up, worried. “Oh god, I’m going to have to tell Carolyn. If they keep growing, they’re going to get too big to hide, and I won’t fit in my captain’s chair, and she’s going to fire me!”

Martin started to breathe heavily, on the verge of a panic attack. Douglas got up and kneeled in front of him, placing his hands on Martin’s knee. “Martin, look at me. Deep breaths. It won’t do for you to pass out. In through the nose… and out through the mouth. That’s it. Keep doing that.”

Martin slowly got his breathing under control and groaned in embarrassment. Douglas smiled up at him, patting his knee and getting up. “It’s alright. She’s not going to fire you. You’ll be fine.”

“Really?”

Douglas had to look away, focusing on his food. The look Martin was giving him was so open and full of worry, that it hurt to see. He nodded, shoving some noodles in his mouth. Martin smiled, a small, hesitant smile, and went back to eating.

After a few minutes of silence, Douglas looked up again. “What were you doing when I came in, anyway?”

Martin blushed and finished chewing. “I was, uh, trying to massage my wings. I haven’t had any time alone the past few days, besides the bathroom, but there’s hardly any room in there, so I was stretching them out. They get cramped up if I don’t stretch them.”

Douglas contemplated this for a moment. “So they’re still cramped? I imagine you can’t reach that much of them.”

Martin nodded, very pointedly not looking at Douglas.

“I’ll massage them for you.”

“W-what?! Why?”

“Well they’re obviously hurting. And I don’t want you to be complaining about the pain tomorrow during the flight. It’ll distract from the games.”

Martin rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Thank you. Um… I guess I should lie on the bed, then?”

Douglas wiped his hands on a napkin. “Whatever will be easiest. The bed, the chair, whatever.”

Martin got up and lied down on the bed, spreading his wings slowly. They had started to cramp up more while he was eating, and now it hurt to unfold them. He hissed as they laid flat on the bed next to him. Douglas frowned and headed to the bathroom, where he washed his hands and grabbed the tiny bottle of complimentary lotion. When he stepped back into the room, Martin was breathing deep through his nose and scrunching his eyes shut.

“Does it really hurt that much, or are you tensing up at the thought of me giving you a massage?”

Martin shook his head, giving Douglas a weak smile. “Hurts.”

“Well then, I shall get started.” He straddled Martin’s thighs, squeezing some lotion onto his palm and setting the bottle aside. “I’m going to start at your shoulders and work my way out. Unless it hurts more somewhere else?”

“Shoulders… fine,” came Martin’s quiet, pained reply.

Douglas warmed the lotion in his hands and started rubbing Martin’s shoulders and neck, getting all the knots out before moving down to where his wings jutted out of his shoulder blades and massaging the point where skin and bone met.

Martin moaned and his neck and ears quickly turned red. “S-sorry! I haven’t had anyone touch them since I was very young. T-they’re a lot more sensitive than I remember…” He buried his face in the pillow, wanting to just sink into the bed and never come back out.

“Quite alright. Always nice to know I’m doing a good job.” Douglas chuckled at Martin’s muffled groan and continued with his massage, moving out the joints of Martin’s wings. A few loose feathers came out and he frowned. “Are your feathers supposed to come out this easily?”

Martin looked back at Douglas’s hands, face still red. “Yeah, I haven’t had the time to groom. Couldn’t leave feathers in the bin. More will come out, but it’s fine.”

Douglas nodded, placing the feathers down on the bed before continuing. When he was done, he had a small pile of feathers next to him and Martin was asleep.


End file.
